(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories attached to vehicle turn signals and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a turn signal device for reminding a vehicle driver that a left or a right turn signal has not been turn xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d after a predetermined time period.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various types of vehicle turn signal devices for indicating a left or a right turn of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,738 to Fuller discloses a turn indicator safety augmenter for a road vehicle. The safety augmenter includes an electronic interface with flasher and tone generator. In U.S. Pat. 4,361,829 to Kramholler et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,378 to Queensbury, two different types of turn signal systems are described for use with a motorcycle. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,208 to Coughlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,328 to Lobe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,407 to Gerrans et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,143 to Brown et al. different types of electronic circuits are disclosed and used with vehicle turn signals and blinker lights.
None of the above mentioned patents describe or teach individually or in combination the unique safety features, advantages, structure and function of the subject adjustable delay turn signal reminder device as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide an adjustable delay turn signal reminder device adapted for mounting on a motorcycle and other vehicles.
Another object of the turn signal reminder device is it is designed with safety in mind. The device gives a vehicle operator a visual and/or audio signal after a predetermined time which is set by the vehicle operator based on his or her personal driving habits or personal preference. The signal indicates that a left turn signal or a right turn signal on the vehicle needs to be turned xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d to the benefit of the vehicle operator and to the benefit of operators of vehicles approaching or trailing the vehicle. Also, the signal device will sound a xe2x80x9cchirpxe2x80x9d if the power to the device is for some reason cut off.
Still another object of the invention is the device is inexpensive and easy to install on a motorcycle and other vehicles. The reminder device can be part of the original equipment when a vehicle is purchased or can be installed as an accessory after the vehicle is purchased.
Yet another object of the reminder device is the volume of the audio signal can be controlled and the light intensity of the visual signal can be controlled by merely turning xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d an audio/visual control knob to help the operator of the vehicle hear and/or see the alert warning from the reminder device. This feature is important depending on various weather conditions, street noise, travel during the night or day, an operator with a hearing disability and other driving factors and conditions.
A further object of the reminder device is the amount of time delay before the audio/video signal is turned xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d can be easily controlled by merely adjusting a time delay control knob.
The reminder device includes an electrical circuit housing with housing carrier and straps for securing the housing on the instrument panel of the motorcycle. The electrical circuit housing includes electrical leads for connecting the housing to the vehicle""s left and right turn signals, a lead for connecting to the vehicle""s battery and providing a power source to the housing, leads connected to an audio/visual unit attached to the instrument panel and a lead connected to the motorcycle""s brake signal light. Also, the circuit housing includes an audio/visual control knob and a time delay control knob. The audio/visual control knob is connected to the audio/visual unit for controlling the volume of sound from the unit and controlling the intensity of light from the unit. The time delay control knob is connected to a timing circuit in the housing for adjusting a time delay before the power to the audio/visual unit is actuated.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with electrical and mechanical vehicle turn signals when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.